


She Is My Mother

by Sarek and Amanda Archive Maintainer (Selek)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Poetry, T'Pree, Terry L. Gardner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 11:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/735194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selek/pseuds/Sarek%20and%20Amanda%20Archive%20Maintainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem about Spock’s thoughts of his mother after serving aboard the USS Enterprise for one year.</p><p>Written by Terry L. Gardner (T'Pree).</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Is My Mother

She Is My Mother

by T’Pree

Rated G

Summary: A poem about Spock’s thoughts of his mother after serving aboard the USS Enterprise for one year.

 

~ooOoo~

 

She is my mother, the one who cares

She washed my face and combed my hair

She would tell me daily "Do what you are told

Learn the Way of Surak from the days of old"

 

 

Her motto was from day to day

Do your best to learn The Way

Your father will guide you with expertise

So even the Matriarch, T’Pau, will be pleased

 

 

She is my mother and my very best friend

When it comes to her help, there is no end

If it was at school or in our family home

My mother was there, I was never alone

 

 

Her work was important and hard to do

But she never said "I can’t help you"

She has lived her life helping me and others

How I miss my dear, dear mother

 

 


End file.
